Embitterment: Nadia's Hate
by Scarlet Pikachu
Summary: "The words were spoken so often that they became a chant, I always heard Firefly this, Firefly that. I was sickened by the constant blabbering about it all, but I loathe that Vulpix more than words can describe." - Nadia. Rated for mild profanity.
1. Chapter 1

The spawn of countless hours of thinking about hate and what makes us hate someone, I believe it is our insecurities and natural biases that have turned into major factors. This is not a documentary, merely a little thing that figuratively grew from a pine seed that was deposited by a passing bluebird. XD

Able to be read alone, or read along with Xtreme Gamer's fic, Firefly. This took place during the chapters where Firefly had escaped with the group and was free; before Giovanni had recaptured her yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, so what?

There is cussing, a nice quantity, but nothing you haven't heard before(at least, I hope not).

* * *

The words were spoken so often that they became a chant, I always heard Firefly this, Firefly that. I was sickened by the constant blabbering about it all, but I loathe that Vulpix more than words can describe.

_"Firefly will come back for us."_

_"I trust Firefly, she'll never stop trying to get us out."_

_"If I die, may Firefly know I died with faith in her,"_

_"Trust in Firefly, she has never steered us in the wrong direction."_

_"Firefly would never have let this happen, we have to try and keep the balance until she's returned."_

These maxims have been repeated so many time in my company that I feel like anyone who would devote their lives and deposit all their faith should have someone pick up a rock and beat reality into their heads.

I cannot bear to accept anyone who couldn't rescue _all_ the enslaved Pokémon as my leader! Perhaps that is because I lost my three best friends mere days after she left, but mostly it's because she deserted us and without her, the whole damn world came crashing down, making the hell I was in even worse than I thought was possible.

0000000

"Ah, there you are, Nadia." Bram said, the Murkrow flitted over, cocking his head, gazing at me with his young, yet clever eyes. His only experiment features were the razor sharp steel implants in place of his claws, and the genetically shortened tail feathers.

"What do you want, Bram?" I asked, my claws shooting out right before I swiped at his tail feathers. The clever bastard dodged.

My relationship with him revolved around spats, fights, scuffs, and bruises. All of which he suffered from. We hated each other with a passion, but we still had a deep bond, like rivals, only more violent.

"Aw, why so glum, chum? You know, Buizel rarely look good when they're blue, figuratively speaking, of course." He quipped, making me growl in annoyance.

"Just spit it out, what the hell do you want?" I growl.

Bram, a damn smart ass of a Pokémon, turned his eager eyes upon me once more before tilting his head and preening. "Hmmm, to tell, or not to tell . . . " He never could keep track of me when he had his head beneath his wings. I knew it was a perfect opportunity the second he started on his wings too.

With the stealth only a speed demon like me could have, I quickly plucked a feather from him, when he squawked and glanced over at me, I was standing there twirling the pygmy length, black retrix(that's tail) feather between two claws.

"You little wretch!" He cawed.

"Hey, at least I don't put up a fuss when you take my stuff." I snap. Bram had been notorious for stealing anything that sparkled, including my scale collection.

He cawed angrily. "Piss off, you know what, I'll never understand why Katherine took you under her wing. Or why she sent me to fetch your prissy little ass."

_Prissy? You no good son of a bi- _I couldn't even finish my thoughts before I attacked, I hit him with an Aqua Jet, knocking him off his feet and soaking his feathers. As I sat atop him I growled. "Prissy you say? Just because I'm a female, doesn't mean I'm a damned girly-girl! Now shut your beak before you get yourself even deeper in shit. Right now it's up to your no good neck!" I pressed a claw against his scrawny neck, emphasizing how badly he'd fucked up.

He nodded and I just stepped off of him and headed off to see Katherine. Before I'd gotten out of earshot I snapped, "Nothing but a scavenging corpse-sucker."

Katherine was waiting, her old body was braced against a wall, as I entered, she gave me a small smile. "I take it you were informed by Bram?"

I nodded, my head filled with questions.

Katherine was still a beautiful Ampharos, who had, unlike myself, never been used for experiments. She was nearly eight years old, and had laid the eggs containing offspring of more than thirty different males. An original breeding Pokemon, she was now seen as useless in the eyes of the scientists, but they had decided to spare her, for the time, at least.

"Nadia, I've started to lose hope, I will soon die, and Firefly won't be returning soon enough to see me off."

My blood boiled, to hear the name of that bitch uttered by Katherine made me feel so angry. The Vulpix had left like a Zubat out of hell, and who had been left behind? The ones who were too slow, or endangered their freedom, or even the ones who "couldn't be trusted to keep a secret" what kind Tauros-shit was that!

"Katherine, you don't need her help, I'll see to it that you are given a proper burial."

She gave me a weak smile, and then began coughing, her gasps were ragged and frayed, like my appearance. I mean, who wants to put mother humping scales up and down my back, sides, belly, and head? Leaving only my tail and legs left with fur. And then they gave me claws, I can understand claws, but scales? What were they smoking when they came up with that one? Not to mention grafting all those different types of scales upon my furless back after they had removed the hair permanently. Damnation that had hurt! Didn't they know what sedatives were for?

"Thank you, but who will you turn to after my parting. You don't seem to get along with Bram, or are you contemplating accepting Omar's offer?"

I grumbled to myself, damn, I had hoped that Nuzleaf would've given up by now. Just because he had a slimmer figure than the norm of his species and had an alright . . . okay, truth is, he had a very sexy accent, didn't mean I would hook up with him, but he was pretty fine.

Girls swooned and fawned over his every breath, even _guys _gave him looks that made it impossible not to know that they'd mate with him any-day, anyplace.

And yet all this time he'd been after my aquatic ass for some reason, maybe he just wanted to use his type advantage to dominate me, but he'd be castrated on sight if he even looked at me funny. This he knew, and in a way I knew he was too sophisticated to even fathom such an act.

"What was that?" She asked, her eyes uncertain, she had started to lose her hearing over time as well.

_Here I go, _"I said. . . yes."

She gave me a knowing look. "But he doesn't know."

Curse her ability to read me like an open book!

"I never thought he needed to know." Came my smart ass response.

"Sass does not equal class." She chided, but her heart was not in it. "I'll send Bram to inform him of your choice."

I shrugged. "Alright, but if he screws up, he'll never be able to mate again."

Katherine gave me a mirthful grin, "I often thought the same thing, back when I was younger and full of spite."


	2. Chapter 2

I want to make sure you know the anger and resentment Nadia holds against Firefly is only because she believes that you either take everyone with you if you plan on escaping, or you don't take anyone. But Nadia also twisted the truth, she believes that Firefly is some kind of manipulative bitch who didn't deserve the credit that she got. Thus Nadia feels an intense jealousy whenever the Vulpix is praised, but that's mainly because she never got enough attention herself.

Firefly's absence also ruined everything else since the scientists were left to their own demented ideals while Giovanni was gone.

* * *

The next day I found Kathrine's dead body, she was laying there, a small smile on her face. She had died in her sleep last night, most likely around midnight, as she was still alive at ten. Bram's eyes were misty, he kept fidgeting, and then, when Omar arrived, the Nuzleaf quickly saw to it that a few of his friends dug the grave exactly where and how I specified. Omar had a certain charm that made you want to comply, if only because he'd flash a smile that made everyone _even_ the guys, melt.

I was mildly impressed by his kindness, but that didn't mean he was going to mate with me, not until_ I _decided he could. I don't know why I kept contemplating our possible mating, I guess I was just focusing my anger on that to keep from hurting someone unintentionally.

Bram began following me, we actually stopped fighting as much. He had been fond of Kathrine ever since she took him in when he was rejected after his experiments were through. He'd flitter about behind me as softly as he could. This went on for three days, up until he was called away to the arena . That was the last time I saw him. Well, I did see what was left of him, but that was only a few charred bones and a pawful of ashes.

A really aggressive Slugma/Croconaw hybrid had gotten a hold of him. I couldn't believe it, the one who was my rival, my . . . friend, gone. Alas, I had no forewarning and this had never been foreseen. Somehow it struck me harder than I'd ever anticipated it would.

Omar held me close, embraced me as best as he could, cringing as I tore at his arms with my claws in anguish. "Damn them all, those bastards, Bram didn't need to fight, why would they do that? What the hell are they doing to us?" I screamed.

"Let's not dwell upon it too long, he's gone, but someday, somebody will end this."

I jerked away, suddenly knowing who he was talking about. "You mean that bitch of a Pokemon?"

He gave me a startled look, "Who?"

"Firefly! That female Vulpix who seems to have cast a spell over all the Pokemon, all they do is talk about her day in and day out. They're even singing chants to her now!"

He shook his head. "The fire type, I had never thought of her up till now, what makes you think I'd speak of her now?"

"Because everyone else does, and they're brainless shits who won't even wake up and smell the misery."

He reached for me, but was rejected, with a grunt he said, "I swear I don't ever think of Firefly, I hate most fire types anyway."

I never knew he held such a stern animosity against fire types. I held up a paw, and then turned my scaly back to him, "I'll believe you, for now, but her name is not to be uttered in my presence by you."

". . . Agreed."

That night I contemplated my past and my friend's pasts, or what little I could recall. All the hours, days, weeks, months, and years we'd been together and yet I never learned all that much about them. I knew had been free once, but only for a tiny bit. Katherine had forgotten her youth long ago, and Bram was born in this cesspool, but Omar, where had he come from? There was a foreignness to him that made me wary, but compliant to a degree.

For two days I wandered, avoiding the male to question his friends about his past. When one questioned my interest, I denied any emotional attachment to him, but told them I cared enough to feel something akin to love. A lie, but if it got me information, I was not above doing it.

An elderly Gloom told me he was a bachelor, lonely and a long-term nomadic Pokémon. I asked for more information, and after a lot of persuading, I learned that Omar's parents had died in a forest fir that had spread throughout the forest he dwelled, back then he sleep walked, ad when he awoke the next day, he was staring at a large field of black ash, while the scent of death, burned flesh, and misery wafted to his nose.

The Gloom had been underground to the east when it had started that night, and had witnessed the fire. She had also raised the Seedot who later evolved into the Nuzleaf I knew today.

When I finally returned to his place, he was chatting with another, he gave me a speculative look before nodding. "My love," he began,

_Wait, love? As in he loves me? _

"I'll be back later, please do not fret too much, Nadia."

I nodded, before pointing a curious claw at the male. "I shall await it, . . . my dear." Mush! But I knew there was a sliver of truth in my words. Why did I have to develop feelings, or was the sensation just a typical concern?

He never came back though, he too had fallen victim to the odd mix that had also killed Bram. There was a huge group of mourners, too weak to protest or seek revenge, but they moved on to another male real fast. My blood boiled, there hadn't been much love between Omar and I, but I had started to hope.

I went rampant, demanding to see the bastard who had the audacity to harm my friends, and I knew I would kill him, or die in the process.

Finally I threatened the lab techs and scientists to the point they couldn't deny me. I walked into the arena, locked eyes with the Pokemon who deserved to suffer.

The male, almost would've looked normal, but his body was coated with a hot magma layer that made physical contact impossible under most circumstances. He gave me a bored look. "Another pathetic asshole," he muttered, but then he gazed closer, eying me lewdly before winking. "you look nice, first female I've seen in a while. Who knows, maybe you'd be a good fuc-"

I cut him off, hitting him with a Mud Shot to the face. He made a clicking sound, and I knew that was the typical sound they made before they got pissed.

"You bitch!" He roared, and I saw I had temporarily blinded him in one eye, but only a little. He fired a Flamethrower, scorching my fur(what little I had), but to my surprise, my scales negated his fire. _Oh, so now they have an actual use, what a fine time to figure this out._

I fired off a Water Gun, hitting him and making his body disappear in a cloud of steam. When it cleared his legs and tail had hardened. _Like a Slugma. How convenient._

I hated long range attacks, so I got in close, but he saw me coming, and before I could hit him dead on with an Aqua Jet, he turned his head and bit down upon my stomach, the momentum of my attack carried me fast, but this time it was my downfall, his jaws had locked. My scaly skin that covered my stomach ripped and tore, allowing my internal organs to fall out, the pain that filled my chest intensified as I fell down alongside of the Big Jaw Pokémon, dirt stuck to my oozing wound, I turned, gazing up at the bastard. He gazed angrily right back at me, fighting to break the hardened magma, but he was shit out of luck.

I lashed my tail, gritting as every motion sent pain shooting up my spine. The Razor Winds hit, one sliced his right eye so badly he would never use it again, the other hit his throat, which is where I aimed another three Razor Wind attacks. They sliced deeper and deeper until his throat was completely slit.

"Shit, I can't die, not here, not like the others. Why is this still allowed to happen to us all? What joy do you sick bastards get from watching my kin fight and kill each other? I bet you're jerking off to this, aren't you, you damn perverts!" I bellowed towards the glass window where I knew they were watching.

They'd stay up there, watching me carefully until I was dead. I didn't care, everything was gone, they had stolen my freedom, and now they had stolen the three closest friends I'd ever known. If I died, then they couldn't get anymore pleasure. With a sigh I felt about the wound, pushing my paws in deeper and seeing how much of an opening in my chest there was. I stopped, there was my . . . shit! I was almost able to touch my heart, who knew I actually had one?

I felt it beat. It was irregular, fast, then slow, slow then fast. Every once in awhile it would stop for a few seconds. I laid my head down, listening to the hypnotic thumping of my dying heart.

I shook my head, fighting the darkness away, my eyes weren't seeing clearly, things were foggy, hazy, as if I was dreaming.

_Giovanni was focused on you, Firefly, why did you have to turn around and desert us like that? I hate you . . . Damn you, Firefly . . . I hope you burn in hell. I hope you suffer the way I have . . ._

I blinked, when my eyes were shut I could see a mirage, an odd white feline, but I couldn't make out anything else other than it was looking at me, gazing balefully.

"This is the fate of those who cannot see, if you are clouded by your own hatred and refuse to open your eyes. I cannot believe the lies you've said, all out of anger. You'll never learn."

"But . . . I . . . " I couldn't utter another syllable.

"You have no more say so in this matter, you threw away your chances, and you threw away yourself long ago." She turns, leaving me panting, I try to see her better, but I know what's happening, my breathing isn't working enough. I fall deeper into the darkness.

_I'm . . . sorry . . . _


End file.
